


❉ 139 Dreams (Daehyun Jung) Intentions

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [27]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, One Shot, Other, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You never believed in love. It was never part of your world, ripped from you at a young age. You were a hunter, a soldier against the inhuman creatures inhabiting the world. You lived a cursed life, one that saw more death than any one person should witness. You’ve spent too many years crying over people that were ripped from you and you finally decided to stop caring. No matter what happened, you refused to get close to another human being, and for many years, it worked out for you. If you didn’t care about anyone, your enemies would have no one to destroy.
Relationships: Jung Daehyun/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 1
Collections: Kpop, One Shots





	❉ 139 Dreams (Daehyun Jung) Intentions

  * **Genre** : Angst, Supernatural, AU, Fluff, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 1,761 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Jung Daehyun ☁
  * **World** : Kpop, B.A,P ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

You never believed in love. It was never part of your world, ripped from you at a young age. You were a hunter, a soldier against the inhuman creatures inhabiting the world. You lived a cursed life, one that saw more death than any one person should witness. You’ve spent too many years crying over people that were ripped from you and you finally decided to stop caring. No matter what happened, you refused to get close to another human being, and for many years, it worked out for you. If you didn’t care about anyone, your enemies would have no one to destroy.

Although it wasn’t the best, you had accepted that this was your life. Once you become a hunter, there’s no escaping it.

That’s what you always told yourself, what you wholeheartedly believed until _he_ entered your life.

It happened so suddenly that you’re still not sure about the events that had taken place. You had been in Seoul, tracking down a small coven of vampires that had been terrorizing the locals. All of them were sitting in their home just waiting for you to murder them, except for the youngest, who you tracked down to a nightclub several blocks away. You found the vampire in question, about to bite a man that was clearly drunk and unaware of his surroundings. One clean sweep of your hatchet was all it took to end the terror the clan had been spreading.

You had been in similar situations many times before and you had no problem walking away from the victims. There were dozens of people just a few feet away – one of them would eventually enter the back room and find the male, but this time was different.

His eyes were clouded over from the mixture of alcohol in his system and the pheromones injected by the vampire. His hand reached out for your own as he slid down the wall, too inebriated to stay on his feet without assistance. You wanted to walk away like you had done thousands of times before, but your feet would not obey. You couldn’t break your gaze from his.

His plump lips parted, but no sound escaped.

Knowing you were going to regret your decision, you helped him back onto his feet, throwing his arm around your shoulders. It took some patience to get him through the crowd, but you managed, stepping out into the cold night.

“Where do you live?” You questioned, only to grunt when the weight suddenly increased. He nearly hit the ground, but you managed to readjust your grip, setting him against the wall. He was out cold, his chest rising and falling as he slept. With a groan, you repositioned him so he’d fall onto your back. You were seriously regretting your decision now, but it was too late to turn back now.

You struggled to get back to your hotel, which wasn’t too far from the nightclub. A couple people sitting outside looked at you strangely but you just sent them what you hoped was a friendly smile before hastily sliding the keycard into the slot.

Backing up to the bed, you released your grip and let him fall, lightly bouncing on the mattress. He didn’t stir from his slumber. How were you going to explain why he was in a stranger’s hotel room? Whatever, you’d cross that bridge when you got to it.

After that night, there was a little piece of red twine that tied the two of you together. No matter where you went, you would run into Daehyun despite trying your best to avoid him. He was after your heart, and that terrified you. By the time you realized what was happening, it was far too late – you were addicted to each other and neither could get enough.

In the blink of an eye, you had been dating each other for two years. The fear never left you, but Daehyun instilled a small flame of hope in your heart – hope that you could love and be loved, and live a normal life.

This would prove to be your biggest mistake.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

From the moment you woke up, you had a bad feeling in the pit of your stomach. You didn’t know what was causing it, but you knew something wasn’t right. The unease made you stick to Daehyun like glue, your body on high alert. Being the clingy shit he is, he thoroughly enjoyed being so close to you at all times throughout the day, unaware of the real reason behind your sudden clinginess.

Daehyun poked your cheek, a smile on his lips. “I need to get my makeup done, babe.”

Your grip around him tightened for a moment before you reluctantly released him.

He chuckled, pecking your lips. “I’m not going far.”

Your eyes followed him as he crossed the room, greeting a cordi as he took a seat in the chair. You caught her eyes and felt a chill go down your spine, your heart picking up speed. A sense of dread filled you, one you had become quite familiar with. Swallowing hard, you sucked in a breath, quickly exhaling. Wrapped up in the words was a faint, “Cristo”.

The cordi’s head snapped up, eyes scanning the room. It only lasted for a moment, but her eyes turned completely black, swallowing the sclera and iris.

It felt like your heart stopped.

“Are you okay?” Jongup asked softly, noticing how tense and rigid your body had become, hands turning white as they tightened around your jeans.

“Fine,” you breathed out shakily. “I’m fine,”

He wasn’t convinced, but he let it go, sparing you a worried glance every few minutes.

Daehyun was the last of the boys to get his makeup done, so when the cordi finished with him, she packed the makeup and left the room. He tried to wrap his arms around you, but you pulled away.

“I have to use the bathroom,” you rushed out of the room, running after her. She knew you were following her, but her relaxed pace didn’t change as she entered an unused room, glancing at you as she did so.

Your eyes scanned the area, making sure it was clear before you pulled out your knife. It was infused with salt, holy water, and demon blood. While it couldn’t kill a demon, it would certainly hurt them long enough for you to exorcise them.

You slowly entered the room, closing the door behind you.

She was sitting on a broken stool, her legs crossed as she applied mascara. “You seem a bit young to be a hunter.”

“There’s many that are younger than I am.” You commented, taking a few steps forward but careful to keep your distance.

She sighed dramatically, snapping the compact shut. “I came to Seoul because I heard there were very few hunters here. My luck would lead me straight into one.”

Your grip on the knife tightened. “What are your intentions here, demon?”

She clicked her tongue. “I have a name, _human_.”

“I couldn’t care less, you’ll be back in hell soon enough.”

Her eyes narrowed, red lips pursing. “Or we could make a deal.”

“Do you really think I’m fool enough to make a deal with a demon?” You scoffed, pointing your knife in her direction. “I’ve been around long enough to know better.”

“Hmm, even if it’s in your best interest?” She smirked, leaning forward. “You wouldn’t want anything to happen to your precious Daehyun, would you?”

Hearing his name triggered something within you and you rushed forward, aiming for her throat. She easily dodged your attack, gripping your wrist so tight that you lost feeling in your hand. The knife fell, clattering against the ground.

“Humans never change. Make them angry and they lose all sense of danger, rushing into their own death.” Her grip tightened for s moment before she shoved you down, the wind knocked out of you. “Calm down, I don’t want to fight.”

“Then what do you want?!” You demanded with a growl, trying to ignore the pain in your wrist.

She pursed her lips, eyes growing distant for a moment. “Peace,”

“…eh?”

“I just want peace. I’ve paid for my mistakes, centuries of paying for them. I made it out of hell, and I won’t be going back anytime soon.” Her eyes bore into your own. “We’re not so different, you and I. We’re both running away from a fate we didn’t want…”

You bit your lip, heart racing. Your mind was screaming at you for even considering such a thing. “What… What are the terms of your deal?”

“We scratch each other’s back. You help me fend off any hunters that happen to pass through, and I’ll help you protect that boy from any creatures that come after him.” She held out her hand, waiting for you to accept.

Your hand shook as it hovered over yours. Making a deal with a demon went against everything you believed in, everything that had been ingrained in you since childhood, but you would do anything to protect Daehyun. “Deal,”

She easily pulled you up, her lips finding yours. “The deal has been sealed. Pleasure doing business with you, human.”

You wiped your mouth with the back of your hand, watching as she headed for the door. “Y/N. My name is Y/N.”

She paused, glancing over her shoulder. “Alera,” And then she was gone.

You took a few minutes to compose yourself before heading back to the boys. It still felt as if your insides were shaking, but at least it wasn’t something others could see.

Daehyun’s eyes lit up when you entered the room and his arms immediately found your body. “I missed you~”

You buried your face in his chest, breathing in deep. His scent invaded your senses, helping to calm your nerves. It didn’t matter what you had done or what hell you would face. All that mattered was the man before you and his happiness.

“I’ll do anything for you, Dae.”

His heart fluttered and he picked you up, your feet hovering over the ground. “I know and I love it! I’ll do anything for you too, Y/N.”

You pressed your lips against his, nipping at his plump lower lip. He groaned in approval.

“Ahem,” Himchan cleared his throat loudly. “Maybe you could wait until AFTER the interview?”

Daehyun broke out in laughter, snuggling his face into your neck. His happiness was pure, tugging at your heartstrings as you ran your hand through his soft hair.

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
